The Crossroads Four
by Silverwolf323
Summary: After a murder on what was supposed to be a happy occasion Percy Jackson separates himself from the world in an attempt to find and take revenge on the killer. And then he found a ring. A ring that introduced him to a new family and a new job. Now he will fight against those who hurt him in this story of four very powerful beings who will rise from sadness together. (Pertemis)
1. CH1

I looked at the bright young faces before me nervously, mentally preparing myself for this moment, this single moment that may decide what I choose to do for the rest of my life. My first and only test to see if I have what it takes to succeed at one of the most difficult tasks I have ever encountered. Teaching. I glanced nervously up at Chiron who gave me an encouraging nod to begin. I cleared my throat once, then twice, observing the eager beginner class demigods.

I glanced up to the sky praying to Athena, more like begging her, not to screw me over just this once before just going for it, "Hello everyone my name is Percy Jackson and I will be your sword fighting instructor today."

"Now the-" I began only to be interrupted by a quickly raised hand. "Umm yes?" I called to the girl who raised her hand.

She looked up at me with wide innocent eyes not yet hardened and toughened by the stress of nightmares caused by seeing your friends fall in battle and with a high awestruck voice she asked, "Are you THE Percy Jackson, the one all the older campers talk about, one of the Seven?"

I turned slightly red at the added attention, not much liking the use of formalities before answering awkwardly, "Yes I suppose that's me," I replied.

As soon as I confirmed that fact excited chatter broke out instantly between the young demigods all accept the young girl who I now saw had the gray eyes of Athena looking at me in wonder, ignoring her fellow classmates and piercing me with those gray eyes, just like my Wise Girl. She looked up at me with such an eagerness, just waiting to hang on to every word that exited my mouth, to watch every nervous movement I made so that she could try and copy me as closely as possible. She was looking at me with such awestruck admiration that I couldn't bring myself to look away, that is until I scanned the rest of the class only to find them attentively looking at me the same way she was. And that's when I knew, that's when I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I, Percy "Never Gets Anything Above a C" Jackson is going to be a teacher, even if it's one teaching sword fighting.

"Well then let's get started!" I said leading them towards the dulled practice swords and starting the lesson with newfound confidence.

I ran my hand through my raven hair with tired satisfaction as I watched my panting class sprawled out in the dusty arena floor, their muscles aching with effort, their breath still not quite back in their lungs.

"Good work everyone, that was a fantastic first day," I smiled happily at my groaning students.

"Sir," a student panted, "You're a freaking slave driver," he gasped with a heaving chest.

I laughed at their exhaustion before turning to walk out the arena doors leaving them with a simple, "Just showing what you're gonna need to survive kiddos," I laughed exiting the arena to a chorus of groans.

 _"A lot of potential in that group, they're gonna make some powerful fighters someday,"_ I thought happily as I hummed and made my way to the Big House to have my official meeting with Chiron to see how I did with a grin. I had just reached the Big House steps when the door of the big blue house opened before my hand could touch the handle. I was surprised to see the smiling faces of Travis and Conner holding the door open as if awaiting my arrival. They didn't say a word, only gesturing for me to enter. My eyes widened when I walked in and saw every one of my fellow cabin councilors surrounding the ping pong table smiling up at me.

"What's going on?" I asked not knowing my everyone had been gathered.

"Well my boy I have gathered the councilors here to congratulate you on your new position," Chiron told me with pride, that familiar twinkle in his ancient eyes sparkling with new brilliance.

My mind short circuited for a moment before my sea green eyes became the size of dinner plates and a smile threatened to split my face in half, "You mean I got it!?"

"The class took to you instantly Seaweed Brain, of course you got it," my gorgeous girlfriend Annabeth said sarcastically with amusement in her intimidating storm gray eyes, getting up from her seat and kissing me on the cheek which just furthered my ecstatic mood.

"Yeah yeah great job Perce but now that that's out of the way let's party!" Conner shouted as he and Travis pulled out party poppers which when pulled sent confetti spiraling through the air while Travis cranked up the sound of Chiron's "Demi-god Safe Stereo." I laughed loudly before grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her into a dance, spinning her across the floor in excitement.

"Great job Percy I'm glad you can continue doing what you love now that we finally graduated," Annabeth said only loudly enough that the two of us could hear.

"Thanks Wisegirl," I responded with a love struck gaze, my eyes sparkling for her and her alone. Over the course of the night everyone laughed countless times and smiled so many times more. We had a wonderful dinner and had a cake depicting Clarisse beheading me for desert, leaving no guesses as to who actually baked it though she refused to make eye contact to the laughing faces of her comrades and almost actually beheaded the Stoll's with her newest spear. Overall it was one of the best, most relaxed, nights of my life. That is, until the clock hit midnight. The festivities were starting to slow down and everyone but me and my closer friends had left. Left in the ransacked looking Big House was myself, Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis and Conner, Katie (who was looking at Travis a bit strangely though he was too oblivious to notice, Nico, Will Solace, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank who had all come from Camp Jupiter.

We were all chatting and laughing to the music of Maroon 5 when the power in the Big House cut off leaving us shrouded in darkness and silence until Leo lit himself on fire so we could see.

"What the Hades is going on?" Will asked with a cheeky glance at Nico who just glared at the purposeful use of his father's name as a swear word.

"No idea," Hazel who was fumbling around look for flashlights said before shouting something that sounded like "schist" as she stubbed her toe in the shadows.

"Probably just a power outage, I'm sure that when Chiron gets back he will take care of it," Jason assured, mentioning Chiron who had let not too long ago to deal with some harpy biting a camper incident. We all nodded in agreement before falling quiet, the silence almost deafening for some reason. It was then that while waiting we hear the creak of a door a few room away accompanied by light footfalls caught the rooms attention.

"Chiron?" Annabeth called from my arms. When no response came all weapons in the group were drawn, years of battle experience making us attentive and paranoid. More footfalls, getting closer and closer. I could feel my pulse racing as the darkness seemed to become heavier and denser almost to the point where I could hardly breath and just as quickly my body and lugs seemed to start burning. All around me my friends started to drop to the ground until only me and Annabeth were left. And that's the moment recognition hit, why this feeling seemed so familiar and why me and Annabeth were the only one left standing (albeit a bit shakily). This felt exactly like Tartarus.

"P-percy? You feel this too right?" Annabeth asked shakily as memories of Tartarus flooded out minds.

"I do Wisegirl but don't worry we're gonna get out of this," I told her to the sounds of unknown footsteps and the pounding in my head.

"Promise?" she questioned looking up at me with those beautiful eyes that were being ruined by fear.

"Of course," I assured with my most comforting smile. She smiled back before stealing herself and unsheathing her knife remembering that she is the most butt-kicking daughter of Athena to ever live and getting in a battle stance. I too drew Riptide which shined faintly in the darkness and pointed it at the door. The sound drew closer and closer before stopping right in front of the door to the Big House's main room. Even the Leopard head that Dionysus had enchanted seemed to be trying to pop off the wall and run away judging from the whining it was doing. Speaking of which I really wish the wine god was here right now but I guess the Fates really just want me dead at this point. 1…2…3 the seconds ticked by and I swear I could hear light breathing through the door even over the blood rushing through my body and the struggle of trying to stay standing.

"Hey, if you wanna fight just get in here those cheap tricks aren't gonna work on us," I called to who or whatever was standing just outside the door though slightly doubting the truth in my words due to my and Annabeth's shaky legs.

"Fine then," A familiar voice said before the door was blasted off of its hinges at us forcing the two of us to dive off to the sides in an attempt to escape being crushed. I looked into the darkness hoping I could see what were up against only for my face to lose all color and for my chest to tighten. Luke Castellan stood with backbiter held to Annabeth's throat with golden eyes and a devil's smile.

"N-no that's impossible, Luke you d-died," I stuttered in shock had he slightly dug his weapon's blade into my teary eyed girlfriends neck who was just trying to get a good look at the previously dead demigod.

"Well you thought wrong Jackson, actually I'm here for revenge," he growled, "And I'm going to start with this little bitch," he hissed in Annabeth's ear making my eyes harden as I held my sword higher.

"You're not Luke, he was a good person in the end, a friend," I yelled no longer having to worry about hurting my assailant yet still praying that he wouldn't hurt Annabeth.

"Luke" sighed before a smile that I've never seen him wear broke out on his face, "Good job my friend," A voice that was defiantly not the son of Hermes' escaped his lips, "Not many people can see through my disguises."

"Well maybe you should work on your acting skills then," I growled, "Now release her this instant of else!" I shouted my sword aiming for the kill as my girlfriend sobbed, seeing Luke (even a fake one) hurt her more than words could describe.

"Unfortunately I can't do that, I do have a job to do after all," The deep voice of the faux Luke smiled.

"And what job would that be?" I questioned.

"Why to kill of course," he said actually sounding a bit sad as he flipped his blade over before I could react and sunk the metal into Annabeth's chest.


	2. There's The Snap

In a single moment, with a single blade, used by single person my whole world crumbled. I watched, frozen to the point where even my blood ran cold, in horror as, almost in slow motion, the Luke imposters blade descended slicing cleanly into my girlfriend's chest. I watched, unable to look away as Annabeth squeezed out her last breath and soon after her last words, "P-percy," she gasped as blood pooled into her mouth, "I l-love you." I tried to choke out a response, I put all my energy in trying to respond but it was almost like someone had sown my mouth shut, my brain couldn't even comprehend what had happened. Then all at once it hit me like a bullet train as her murderer dropped her to the floor and that loving gleam that was ever-present in her eyes faded to black as she choked on her own blood. All at once I stopped breathing as my own chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself and my heart froze over and shattered in thousands of pieces.

The fake Luke sighed almost as if he was bored as he stared at the lifeless body of Annabeth Chase, "Ah well that's one down, only one to go, I do hope you're a bit more of a challenge." He turned to me, the faux Backbiter shimmering as if it were a mirage before shifting into a black and red blade with no cross guard shaped like a crescent moon.

"This is Faded Soul, remember its name Perseus Jackson fore it shall be the blade that slays you," he whispered walking towards me even though I could barely hear him. I was focused on struggling across the wooden floor, my only goal, my only thought was to reach her, to save her. I was just about to finally touch her, I reached out my hand to stroke her face as tears streamed down my face only for "Luke" to stomp my hand with his combat boots crushing the bones instantly. I hissed in pain and looked up to see him looking at me with something resembling disappointment. "Fine then," he said almost silently, "If you wish to see her then I will send you to join your beloved!" he screamed sending the strange sword to cut my head cleanly from my shoulders.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV**_

"If you wish to see her then I will send you to join your beloved!" the strange Luke look alike shouted sending Faded Soul to finish Percy off. However, the murder was so caught up in the moment that his usually sharp senses failed to notice his surroundings. The strong winds that had previously assaulted the camp around them had gone still, a bit farther off all the waves in the ocean stopped as if in fear, clouds gathered above but not a single drop of rain spilled from their dark depths. It was as if nature itself was afraid, this was the calm before the storm, and that storms name was Perseus Jackson. Just moments before the blade nicked his skin Percy's arm seemed to move at super speeds as he caught the blade. "Luke's" eyes widened at the suddenness of the action as he attempted to tug the blade out of the heartbroken demigod's hand.

"L-let go," the assassin said gaining no headway in the tug of war. Percy merely continued to stare down at the ground as more tears leaked out of his eyes. He leaned down and kissed his Wisegirl's forehead before closing her dull gray eyes and whispering, "Goodbye gorgeous." Then he stood. And at the precise moment everything went to hell. The winds were pulled out of Aeolus' control as rage consumed the demigod, the seas turned gray and choppy almost serving as a memorial to the daughter of Athena as Percy slowly raised his head, and the clouds seemed to cry heaping tears and large droplets of water fell from the sky without Zeus' permission as Percy's eyes met his enemies. They glowed with unmistakable power, turning from a happy sea green to the deadly color of poison filled with enough killing intent to make the minotaur pee his tidy wighties.

" _ **You'll pay"**_ Percy hissed as "Luke's" eyes widened and the son of Poseidon drew back and slammed a glowing green fist into his opponents face with enough force to turn a boulder to dust. The minute his fist made contact the roof of the Big House was ripped off by the winds that howled in anguish, responding to the demigod's emotions. "Luke" went flying, crashing through several trees before slowing down enough to slip himself over and regain his footing. Percy stomped out of the new hole in the wall filled with fury as the earth shook with every step.

When he finally reached the dazed enemy he swung Riptide with more grace and accuracy than anyone would expect with all the pain he was in with hopes of killing the bastard quickly however was disappointed when the swordsman shakily raised his blade to stop Riptide.

While struggling with the locked blades "Luke's" form began to shimmer much like his sword had done earlier and he swore, "Damn my disguise is starting to fade," he glared at Percy once before yelling over the gale force winds, "This isn't over boy!" and fading into the shadow of Zeus' fist that he had been backed up into previously and disappearing along with his strange weapon. Percy stumbled forward in shock not comprehending the change in situation until it was too late. His eyes seemed to crack and the condition around him was worsened instantly upon Percy letting out an anguished bloodthirsty howl of pain. He couldn't breathe, not the way he used too, he couldn't thing, not the care free thoughts he once had, he couldn't move, not with the weight that now hung around in his chest. His reason for living was gone and the old Percy along with it. The Percy that smiled and wanted to be a teacher had died the instant she did and what was left was a broken shell of misery.

Another howl of pain and Camp Half Blood was being torn apart, this would have gone on for many more hours if not for a sharp pain to the back of his head and the concerned silver orbs he saw moments before he lost consciousness and feel into a nightmare filled sleep.

 **Hi there everyone I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review they really inspire me!**


	3. I Woke Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed

_Sunlight irritated my eyes through my eyelids, forcing me to awaken from my deep restless sleep only for me to look around and realize I was somewhere I've never been. I ran my fingers through the soft green grass around me as my shirtless back scraped against the bark of the tree I was propped up against. I winced as the golden sunlight that was being filtered through the leaves of the mighty oak behind me struck my sensitive red eyes caused by crying._

 _"What was I even crying about?" I thought rubbing my raw eyes. That's when it all hit me. I remembered everything, the party, my friends being knocked out… Annabeth. I held my head in my hands as grief consumed every fiber of my being. My eyes stung as I just let my tears flow down my cheeks._

 _"It's over, there's just no point anymore," I thought as depression consumed my thoughts._

 _ **"Perseus,"**_ _a voice called making me leap to my feet in shock._

 _"Who's there," I called out assuming it was something godly and reaching into my pocket hoping to find Riptide only to be disappointed when I found both pockets empty._

 _ **"Do not fear young one,"**_ _the echoing female voice resonated, sending vibrations through the air itself,_ _ **"I am merely here to speak with one of my favored mortals."**_

 __ _"So we've met then?" I asked though the voice sounded like no god, titan, or giant I have ever met._

 _ **"No we have not but soon enough we will my boy, I am merely here to inform you of what has truly transpired in your life as of late,"**_ _the voice corrected me. My thoughts instantly flashed to the identity of Annabeth's killer, who was he really? Because that wasn't Luke._

 _"And what is that?" I asked with my guard still up, my mind still in turmoil over Annabeth._

 _ **"You have suffered a terrible tragedy, and unfortunately it is even worse than you think child,"**_ _the voice said with resonating pity,_ _ **"Your assailant, the one who took your beloved from you, he didn't just murder the daughter of Athena and send her soul to the underworld; it was much more tragic than that,"**_ _it said empathetically._

 _And for the second time in the last twenty-four hours my blood ran cold and my heart seemed to cave in upon itself in my chest, "W-what do you mean? What are you talking about!?" I demanded my mind running wilder and wilder with worry and grief._

 _The voice seemed to pause as if it was preparing itself before answering me,_ _ **"The blade that the attacker wielded was unlike anything you have encountered before young hero,"**_ _the voice explained,_ _ **"You see when this weapon takes the life of another it does not simply kill the individual and send their soul away, instead the soul is absorbed into the weapon and broken down as fuel for the wielder, it owner gaining the raw power of the soul for themselves."**_

 __ _I glared at the ground with stinging eyes while my mind seemed to short circuit, "What are you trying to say?" I asked with voice swamped with grief._

 _ **"Unfortunately… the demigod known as Annabeth Chase is gone, her soul has been utterly destroyed,"**_ _the voice said remorsefully._

 _"So I'll never see her again!? Even when I die I can never see her?!" I screamed before dropping to my knees and falling back into a restless tear filled sleep._

 _ **"Do not despair dear hero, while you have suffered a great tragedy you will rise again anew and find a new family to protect so awaken and face your Olympian family and then come seek me out," the**_ _voice whispered kindly as my vision blurred and blackened before my consciousness disappeared entirely._

 _Gone… she's gone… "_ Gone!" I shouted sitting up quickly sending the snow white sheets tumbling to the ground along with me. I groaned sitting up slowly on the chilly tile floor my head swimming with painful thoughts.

 _"She may be gone but I am still breathing, and so is her killer,"_ I thought furiously glaring at my clenched fist, _"But I will soon fix that."_ However, I was quickly snapped out of my silent musings by a surprised _yelp_ of shock. I looked up slowly to see a red faced girl with matching flaming red hair in a nurse's uniform looking away embarrassedly.

"M-mr. Jackson, I s-see you're awake," she stuttered out slowly, never looking at me directly, "Umm p-please report to the throne room by order of Lord Zeus, there are close in the closet!" she shouted before practically bounding out of the room still with a burning red face.

 _"What the Hades was that all about?"_ I asked myself. And then I looked down. I probably became almost as embarrassed as the nurse when I saw that I was wearing nothing but the very thin white sheet. The fabric being the only thing I had to cover myself. I cursed my doctor, who I assumed was Apollo, before stumbling to the nearby closet of my hospital room clutching my sheet for dear life. Once there I slipped into the plain gray t-shirt and blue jeans that were hung up in the small closet. Once I was properly dressed I began my trek to the throne room. I trudged through the blindingly white hospital forlornly, my head and heart slowing me down with their weight. I ignored the pity filled looks of the nurses and doctors that I passed and even grimaced when they flinched and looked once they saw my cloudy poison green eyes.

I walked through the automatic doors of the pristine hospital wing of Apollo's temple only to be blinded by the brilliant gold color adorning, well, everything as I stepped into a brightly lit lounge room containing a pool table, a fire place with golden flames, and quite a large couch. And considering that this was Apollo's couch… well let's just say I wouldn't want to run a black light over the gaudy piece of furniture. I was so lost in my assessment of the playboy god's lounge that I failed to notice the presence of said god and his sister whose conversation I had interrupted. In fact, I was so lost in my musings that when Apollo placed his hand on my shoulder I reacted quicker than the eyes could follow, even godly eyes, as I speedily uncapped Riptide and held it to the sun gods throat. My eyes slightly widened when I realized who I just swung at, though I did have to hold back laughter at the sight of the pale terrified god's face.

"Sorry Apollo, my bad," I mumbled while putting Riptide back into my pocket.

"Don't worry about it Perce," Apollo said almost as quietly after recovering from his little scare and looking into my eyes with concern, "How are you feeling?"

I laughed at that ironically, "Fucking terrible, how bout' you?" I said not really caring that I was talking to a god or not, to me it didn't really matter anymore. Then I locked eyes with Artemis.

"So I'm assuming that you're the one who knocked me out?" I asked the goddess whose eyes I recognized from the brief glace I got before I feel unconscious back at Camp Half Blood… or what was left of it.

She nodded, confirming my suspicions, before continuing, "You were on a rampage Perseus, I was bringing my hunters into camp when you began tearing the roofs off of cabins and you needed to be stopped," she said coldly though I saw concern in her silver eyes which showed how she truly felt past her man hating persona. In all reality Artemis was actually neutral towards me which may not sound like a feat however considering how much she hated my gender was something I was rather proud of. I became friends with Zoe before she dies and Thalia was family so Artemis actually began to trust me and even care about my wellbeing to some extent. But I'm sure it was more for Thalia's sake rather than mine.

"Percy, I know you just woke up but we need to talk, Zeus has called a meeting to the throne room and you're the guest of honor," Apollo told me, "However I'm sure I can convince my father to postpone if you're not rea-"

"I'm ready, let's just go Apollo," he flinched at my calloused tone and Artemis frowned slightly and I saw her eyes glimmer with something similar to sadness though I shrugged it off as nothing, sure I was just seeing things.

He looked down, his gaze filled with pity I'm sure, "Okay then, grab on," he sighed holding out his hand which I took. Everything turned blindingly white even with my closed eyes as we flashed to the throne room the entire time thinking, _"This is gonna suck."_


	4. Time to Talk to the Family

I looked around at the gathered Olympians blankly. Artemis and Apollo had already taken their thrones and grown to their godly heights the moment we flashed into the grandiose meeting room of the gods. It was adorned with silver, gold, and bronze fixtures, paintings depicting the various feats of the gods, no doubt there to make the gods seem as perfect and powerful as possible to keep Zeus' ego in check, adorned the magnificent walls of the room. However, my favorite part of the throne room was the roof. It was a live view of the entire night sky, it could be zoomed in and out on a whim so that the gods could observe any part of the sky that they wanted. Currently it was focused on the section of Ouranos' domain containing the Huntress constellation. My favorite constellation, I looked at the twinkling stars that stood as a tribute to my old friend with a sad smile, _"It seems that my thoughts just keep getting more and more depressing,"_ I thought grimly.

I was snapped out of my dark musings by the King of the Gods clearing his throat.

"Perseus?" he asked, "Are you listening boy?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry my lord, I wasn't," I bluntly sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out his own sigh in return, clearly used to my bluntness and lack of respect.

"Fine then, I shall repeat myself," Zeus said before once again he cleared his throat and began another thundering yet somehow still boring speech, "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, you have been called before the gods to answer for the incident that took place just three days ago," the lightning god droned on while running a hand through his beard.

My eyes widened when I registered what he had said, "T-three days!?" I shouted sending all the gods reeling in shock at my sudden outburst, "I've been asleep for three days!?"

"Yes child, it has been a total of seventy-two hours since the attack at Camp Half-Blood," Zeus told me, his voice actually sinking to a low rumble and his eyes filling with something resembling pity, "And Olympus is very sorry for your loss child." That's what truly struck home, Zeus, who had always hated me, felt pity and was even being kind to me. It made everything so much more real… it made her death so much more real. I glanced around with grief filled eyes only to make contact with an equally distraught pair of gray orbs towering above me in a throne just two seats away from Zeus. I dropped to my knees making many of the Olympian's eyes widen in shock at what they thought was a sign of respect from me, the rebellious son of Poseidon they have known for years.

I bowed before the wisdom goddess with my head hung in shame, "Lady Athena," I began my voice quivering slightly, "I-I am so sorry, I couldn't save her, it's all my fault," I choked out as my salty tears began to pool in my eyes before rolling down my face and dropping to the marble floor quietly. I vaguely heard my father shuffle in his throne as he attempted to rise in an attempt to reach me. However, he was quickly stopped by Hades, who knew as well as I did that this was between me and Athena. I was so lost in my angst ridden storm of thoughts that I hadn't even noticed the presence of the gray eyed goddess until she already had me wrapped in her arms.

"D-don't you dare blame yourself you insufferable sea spawn," the sobbing goddess growled, "She would never blame you and would never forgive me if I did so you shut up right now," she cried.

Needless to say I was shocked. Athena, the mortal enemy of my father, was crying right along with me. And I was most definitely was not the only shocked one in the throne room of the gods. Both Apollo and Hermes looked like they were about to fall out of their throne according to those ridiculous expressions on their faces, Dionysus watched open-mouthed as diet coke dribbled out of his mouth onto his leopard print shirt, and my father and Zeus looked as if their brains were malfunctioning. A few moments passed in these varying positions before Athena rose and for what I think is the first time and possibly the last Athena gave me a small watery smile before returning to her throne. Zeus' grip on his Master Bolt once his daughter was securely back in her seat though he still looked as if he was about to have a minor stroke.

"Now then…" Zeus began firmly, shaking his head to rid his mind of any stray thoughts, "I know this may be difficult for your child however we need you to tell us everything that happened, whatever you know.

I similarly shook my head, not quite over the shock of being embraced by the teary eyed wisdom goddess, and then I told the council the entire story, everything I knew. Even about the newest bit of information I gained from my dream. By the end of it all the faces of every god and goddess were either filled with tears and pity or were overrun with anger at the death of the love of my life and the sound of my broken voice. Aphrodite actually had to leave the room, it was later that she said that the death of a love so strong had rocked the very foundation of her domain and that the heartbroken feelings coming off of me in waves were so strong that her domain was physically making her ill. Athena was openly sobbing when I told my audience in a cracked, emotion filled, voice about the fate of Annabeth's soul. Overall my earlier premonition was correct, this sucks. I hated the pity filled stares, I hated their sad faces, I hated the many tears and the angry curses said under breath, it was selfish yet I hated them all. They ripped open the scars of my sadness and poured salt into my wounds. I hated it.

"I see," Zeus spoke after about fifteen minutes of silence, "Be assured Perseus, we will find whoever has committed this vile act against Olympus, no," he began correcting himself forcefully making everyone look up at the king of the gods with wide eyes as he began to raise his voice, "No, we will find those who have committed this vile act against our family!" His voice echoed throughout the hall, a Zeus no one had seen for many centuries began to take his place as he shouted his declaration of war, "We will make them pay I swear it!" he roared as lightning rocketed out across the skies above and below, responding to their master's anger. Everyone in the room looked at Zeus in shock as the usually prideful god truly became the leader he claimed to be. What brought on this change in personality he would never say, however, everyone in the room knew who they truly had to thank. Seeing the hero of Olympus, who had saved them all time and time again so broken and weak had lit a flame in them all, even the arrogant Zeus.

All gods in the room had the same thought in that moment, _"Is there nothing this boy cannot do?"_

 **Artemis' POV**

" _Though he is sad and broken, this boy is still reshaping Olympus itself for the better. He really is something else, for a boy anyway,_ Artemis thought as a small smile broke out across her face.

 **Percy's POV**

Even I smiled a bit when Zeus started acting like the King he was supposed to be. However, I was slightly shocked when he turned to me after the ending of his speech. "Perseus, you have aided Olympus countless times and, though it pains me to say this to a son of my brother, we owe you much," he said. "So for this one time only I will offer you any wish you may have and, if it is within the Olympians' power, it shall be done," the god told me. Needless to say, I was shocked. Zeus hated me and here he was offering me anything I wanted. It took me a few moments before I could even find the words to respond.

"Lord Zeus, thank you, however I don't think I've done anything deserving of a wish," I explained hesitantly, for once hoping **not** to offend the god in front of me.

"Silence Perseus," Zeus said quickly, not even giving me a chance to answer, "You have done more for the gods than we can ever repay, the least we can do is one wish," Zeus replied with an air of finality and even a rare smile that shocked me more than a strike from the master bolt. "Now wish away," he demanded with his tanned arms crossed against his chest.

I thought for a good ten minutes before deciding, _"I could have almost anything I want, even godhood,"_ I thought, _"But that would mean staying on Olympus forever, there are too many memories of her here,"_

It took me a few moments to decide how to exactly word my request before I just went and said it, "I wish… to leave," I simply said looking up at the surprised faces of the gods surrounding me.

"My son, whatever do you mean?" my father asked worriedly, fearing for my mental state most likely.

"I want to leave, I want to be able to come and go from the world of the gods as I please," I began, "What I mean is, I want to be able to disappear," I pleaded. "I want to become a ghost, a story, I want the opportunity to track down Annabeth's killer on my own," I growled with fury at the mere thought of her death.

"Perseus, we beg you to reconsider, let Olympus aid you in the hu-" Zeus began only to be interrupted by me (Wow interrupting Zeus, I must really feel like being electrocuted today).

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but this my wish, I need to do this on my own," I finished leaving no room for argument, not even for a god.

Many of the gods seemed to slump in their seats and my father seemed to be at a loss for words, "As you wish demigod, so tell us, what exactly are the specifics of this wish?" Zeus asked.

"It is fairly simple," I explained, "I need the ability to be near impossible to track, even for gods, I will also need partial immortality in you would be willing to grant it as I have no idea how long this mission may take, it is as simple as that," I finished.

Zeus seemed a bit taken aback when I asked to be untraceable, I suppose it was a bit of that old paranoia seeping back in though he still managed to grimace through it and nod, "As you wish Perseus," he sighed, giving up on changing my mind. So, on his command, every Olympian in the room stood ready to grant my wish. Though, the gods I was closer with like Hades, Artemis, Hermes, Apollo, and my father did so rather unhappily. The gods began to chant in an ancient language older than Greek, Latin, or really anything I'd ever heard before. Out of their symbols of power silver energy flowed into my body. Now I expected to collapse from all the energy flowing through my veins, and apparently the gods did as well considering their surprised expressions when I stood tall through it all. As soon as it was over I instantly noticed a slightly silver-gold aura surrounding me proving my partial immortality.

"Your request has been granted demigod, we wish you luck on your journey and before you take your leave please take this," Zeus said before his palm glowed with golden light until that light shaped itself into a small orb in the palm of the giant sky gods hand. The light made its way toward me, floating out of Zeus' hand and into mine.

"This is a private direct link to any god on Olympus and, much like you, it is untraceable," he told me as the light began fading away until a small crystal the size of a rubber bouncy ball was left.

"T-thank you Lord Zeus," I replied with shock and bowed my head equally shocking them with the rare sign of respect.

"Think nothing of it young demigod, good luck on your journey," he nodded with a smile that almost looked… proud, before he and Hera disappeared in a flash of lightning. However, it seems that Zeus was not the only one with a parting gift as a few more gods shrunk after their king had left and walked over to meet me. First up was Aphrodite who had returned just moments ago. She stood in front of me with red rimmed eyes, their kaleidoscope colors somewhat deluded with sadness.

She snapped her fingers and in her hands appeared a midnight black cloak with silver stitching around the edges and on the hood of the cloak was a tiny, barely noticeable silver dove, "This cloak has several powerful enchantments on it," she began slowly. "It will repair itself if any damage is done to it though that won't be easy considering that this cloak is bullet proof as well as slightly magic proof," she explained shakily, still not acting like herself, "Also the hood will shroud your face in shadows that cannot be pierced by any light."

"Thank you Aphrodite, you have no idea how much I appreciate this," I thanked her graciously. She merely nodded forlornly and began trudging off.

"Aphrodite," I called out the sickly looking goddess. She turned to look at me, surprised to be stopped. "Please, don't blame yourself, and thank you for bringing us together even if you made it difficult at times," I smiled sincerely. Her eyes widened for an instant before some of the many colors in them became a bit more vibrant, and with her own small grateful smile she flashed away. The next god to greet me was Hades.

"Jackson, you were a friend to Bianca and you've been an asset to Nico as well as myself," Hades said begrudgingly. "I myself also owe you for bringing respect to the house of Hades and for returning me my throne."

"It was nothi-" he interrupted me with a raised palm and a glare.

"Silence boy, you are one of the few demigods that are not my own children that I actually care for, so my gift is to give you the ability to hide yourself in shadows as well as to mute the sounds of your own movements and even breathing, effectively making you a true ghost as you wanted," he finished while blasting dark energy into my chest sending me stumbling backwards before disappearing into a cyclone of shadows with only a barely noticeable grimace. My father was the third god to approach me. He gripped me by the shoulders and looked me over before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"My son, I am so sorry for your loss, I would have been proud the have Annabeth as my daughter in law," he whispered pulling me closer as I fought the damn of tears threatening to break once again. He was just the same as I remembered. The same black hair, out matching sea green eyes, a fisherman's tan with a Hawaiian shirt and smile lines. I took solace in knowing that though my entire world had been turned on its head that some things, some remnants of my old life, were still the same.

He pulled away sadly, still holding me by the shoulders he said, "Perseus you are my son, my family, and as such my gift to you is this," he pulled one large tanned hand off of my shoulder and with a _whoosh_ of my father's famous sea breeze a small bottle appeared in his hand. "This is extremely rare blessed water purified by Pontus himself," he told me making my eyes widen drastically at the mention of the primordial, "It has the power to heal virtually any wound, as long as the person's soul is still in their body, this gift is far too late but if you ever have a person who means just as much to you as she did, then I want you to have the opportunity to save them." Without a word I basically tackled the sea god, my arms wrapping around him with strength that I didn't even know I had, I swear I heard his spine popping as he let out a strangled laugh and returned the embrace. He smiled kindly at me nodding and disappearing into thin air.

"Thank you father," I whispered while clutching the small flask tightly. Apollo and Hermes both came next. Apollo gave me a set of keys and wink only telling me that I'll see what they're for when I get to the parking lot. Hermes handed me a black credit card with a winged sandal adorning the front, he explained that it was connected to a private Olympian account set up by him and Apollo that would give me unlimited mortal cash and a large supply of drachmas as well. I thanked them both but they just waved me off telling me that it was the least they could do for their favorite cousin and pat me on the back before disappearing. I will say that the last goddess left did surprise me, Artemis. She looked at me neutrally. The seconds ticked by slowly 1…2…3… and then she held out her hand. My sea green eyes sparkled with surprise at the actions of the man hating goddess. I looked at hesitantly while she just stared back with eyes as strong and solid as steel until I reached out and shook it.

"Perseus you were a friend to Zoe and still are an ally to my hunters and for that I will give you this," she said a soft smile slowly growing across her face. There was a silver flash of light and in her hand a silver compass appeared, "This compass will always point towards my hunt, if you ever find yourself needing sanctuary then find us, you will always have a place there." She smiled at me once and her eyes seemed to shine, "Please be safe Percy, you are incredibly important," her form shimmered before disappearing completely. I stared around the throne room with a grimace, the throne room that she rebuilt.

My fists clenched to the point of drawing blood, "Annabeth I swear I will avenge you," I whispered to myself. Artemis' smile flashed briefly through my mind, "And maybe, just maybe, I won't have to be completely alone like I thought." I smiled at that. With a determined expression I began my trek down the home of the gods, the entire time thinking, _"If you have answers then I'm coming to find you,"_ the only answer I received was a gust of icy wind blowing towards the north.


	5. Author's Note and Answering Reviews!

**Okay so I just want to thank all you readers out there for the support on this story and I really hope you're all enjoying it. And hey I know I suck at continuing stories but we got to five chapters this time! So yay for that. I also want to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed and respond to those reviews. Reviews make my day so keep them coming!**

 _ **I'm not ofreakingkay:**_ _ **Well I really hope I finish it too haha, and as for the other stories I am going to try and continue as soon as I get some decent inspiration for them.**_

 _ **rkbucs812: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the story.**_

 _ **TheMag1c1an: Thank you very much for the review, and I will promise that Percy will in no way become some "Assassin of Chaos" or "Son of Chaos" nor will he by any means become a lone wolf so no worries there. Chaos will not even really be a character though she will be mentioned she won't play much of a part. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Artemis the Great: It's my pleasure I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Guest: I know I know! I'm sorry! Recently I've begun disliking stories where Annabeth cheats on him or something like that because there's no way she'd ever do that! Percabeth is OTP so I saw this as the only possible way to pair Percy with someone else. And as far as Luke goes you'll just have to read and find out ;)**_

 _ **Guest: Well I hope you liked chapter 4! That one went pretty long!**_

 _ **TheMag1c1an: Thank you very much, I worked really hard on that one though I saw my fair share of mistakes. My writing sucks haha. But that is what I was going for. I just wanted to give him the ability to truly disappear. This won't be the end of Percy Jackson's new abilities but I'll try to keep it so that he's not totally unbeatable.**_

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and please jeep them coming I love reading them and they inspire me to keep writing so thank you so so much! Please keep on reviewing! Oh and sorry this wasn't an actual chapter I just wanted to talk to you guys about how this story is gonna go and to answer your questions.**

 **~Silver**


End file.
